


I licked it so now it's mine

by Johnlock55



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines day get together fic. I wrote this ages ago. Basically what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I licked it so now it's mine

I licked it so it's mine

Sherlock mumbled random words to himself as he watched John sit down in his chair with a mug of tea.

"What was that?" John asked, taking a sip from his companion cube mug. 

"Nothing. Nothing." Shercock said noticing his TARDIS mug that John had made him coffee in. 

"Okay then." John said, before commenting with a smirk, just as Sherlock opened his mouth, "It's black, two sugars."

"Oh... Thanks John." Sherlock mumbled the corners of his mouth lifting. "You remembered even though you never make me coffee? What is the occasion by the way? There has to be a reason."

John just smiled and took another sip of his tea. "I just... Noticed." John mumbled after he swallowed, not answering anything else.

Sherlock was silent as he took a sip from his TARDIS mug. "Well. Thank you John. For paying attention to... Me."

"My pleasure." John mumbled before getting up, sitting down next to Sherlock and saying, "I licked it so now it's mine."

John went slightly red as he said those words and licked Sherlock's face. 

It was the best pick up line he could think of that would put him close enough to do what he did next.

John placed his lips lightly against Sherlock's and was surprised when the younger man didn't push him away. Sherlock actually pushed his lips back against the elder males and began to move them.

John was surprised for a moment. He had prepared for anything he could imagine but he had never considered that he might be accepted. 

He'd expected anything from rejection to yelling to ignoration to a freeze-up to a freeze-up let it happen rejection or a freeze-up let it happen then ignore what happened.

Never in his wildest dreams had he anticipated an accepting response from the consulting detective that was now brushing his tongue nervously against Johns lips. 

John opened his mouth just a little and Sherlock quickly flicked his tongue into the warm cavity of Johns mouth. 

John and Sherlock flicked their tongues curiously around in each others mouths until they ran out of breath. 

Sherlock was first to pull away panting and then John leaned back, also slightly out of breath. 

"Happy valentines day Sherlock." John mumbled once he could speak.

"Valent-? Oh... Happy valentines day John." Sherlock said, he'd never celebrated the holiday and hasn't even remembered the date of it. 

"You didn't even notice what day it was. I was being affectionate and you didn't even notice till I brought you coffee." John said with a grin. "You're totally oblivious sometimes." John smiled and said, "I don't have to explain what just happened do I? I don't need to go through the theory of a kiss? I'll happy go through the practical of that class again though." 

"No. I don't need the theory John." Sherlock said with a smirk. "I know what a kiss is. And how was I meant to know that you were showing affection? I've never experienced it before. I don't know how to recognise it." Sherlock actually looked upset for a second before he smiled slightly at John and mumbled, "I to liked the practical of that though. Again?"

John felt quite upset when he was told by Sherlock himself that the man had never felt affection in his 34 years of living and he found him vowing to himself to show Sherlock as much affecting and love as he could.

"Yeah... Again." John mumbled quietly before placing soft, loving and affectionate kisses to Sherlock's lips. 

"I- I love you." John said after a few moments.

At John's confession, Sherlock froze and was stunned into silence for a long while as he processed the information. 

He quickly recalled the dictionary definition that he'd read while reading, well, the dictionary, from cover to cover out of boredom as a child. 

Love /n./ warm liking or affection; loves person; - /v.t./ Feel love for; like greatly. *in love,* feeling (esp. Sexual) love for another.

After several moments John stroked his thumbs across Sherlock's sharp cheekbones and mumbled, "You don't have to say it back Sher. I just thought you should know." John smiled, trying not to look so upset.

"But you want me to." Sherlock mumbled back. Breaking out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah." John said. "I do. But you don't have to. I'll understand."

Sherlock was silent for a while before he said, "I like you... A lot. I'm just not used to people liking me, much less loving me John. You were the first to do either John. I'm just unsure as to how to react to anything that you've said or done up until this point."

John smiled at Sherlock as the younger male admitted that he didn't know what the hell to do or think.

"It's okay to be unsure Sherl. Hell. I was unsure for months after I realized I liked you. And eventually love you." John said. 

Sherlock smiled- just the tiniest uplift of the corners of his mouth- at John. 

"I don't think I'll ever grow tired hearing you say that." Sherlock said, his smile going up just a few millimeters. "But please, forgive me until I feel comfortable saying it back... Which could be never, I thought I should warn you of that. I like you very much though... Something that's never happened before. Me actually liking someone... As more then just a friend at that." Sherlock's smile actually turned into a grin as he pressed a kiss to John's lips again. 

"Good." John says. "Cause I don't think I'm ever gonna get tired of hearing it. As for everything else... Well we'll just wait and see." John smiles as he kisses his valentine back.

"Happy valentines day John." Sherlock mumbled. "Thanks for the gift."

"Happy valentines day to Sherlock." John mumbled back. "I love you."

"I like you very much also." Sherlock mumbles happily back as they both sink into the kiss.


End file.
